AU : When You're Gone
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Ketika kau terlambat untuk menyadarri perasaanmu, yang tersisa darimu saat itu hanyalah penyesalan dan rindu untuknya yang membuncah / "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, cinta itu seperti udara."/ Oneshot. Exchange fic with rosalialuce. Angst. Review?


"_Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, cinta itu seperti udara."_

"_Udara?"_

"_Hm, sederhana saja; kau membutuhkannya untuk hidup."_

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

**[AU] When You're Gone**

A **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**AU. Songfic. Oneshot. Angst. Many repetition. OOC (maybe, I try my best to be IC). Death chara.**

**Note :**

_Tulisan __**italic **__sehabis __**flashback**_

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**When You're Gone **©** allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**When You're Gone**

* * *

**"** _I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
_

_And the bed where you lie_

_is made up on your side__"_

Sakit. Sesak. Ngilu.

Sekuat tenaga kau meraup udara di sekitarmu, berusaha menangkap per mili volumenya untuk mengisi paru-parumu. Katakan lah kau terlihat rakus, sebisa mungkin membuat paru-parumu terisi dengan benda tak kasat mata itu. Tapi bukan itu. Kau tahu dengan baik apa yang terjadi padamu. Harusnya _inhaler _malang yang kau biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di samping jas hitammu yang juga terkapar sembarangan itu yang kau gunakan di saat seperti ini.

Tapi sekali lagi, bukan itu.

Dan sekali lagi, kau lebih tahu apa yang kau butuhkan—lebih dari sekedar _inhaler_.

Kau—Uchiha Sasuke—sangat amat tahu, bahwa _dia _yang saat ini kau inginkan keberadaannya. Untuk membungkus tangan dinginmu dengan tangan hangatnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Untuk sekedar menyanyikan lulabi dari bibir merah merekah bak mawar musim semi miliknya demi menenangkan dirimu yang tengah meradang seperti sekarang ini. Untuk memberimu _nafas _yang berarti lebih dari sekedar udara kehidupan.

Karena _dia _lah inti dari eksistensimu.

_Dia, _gadis penjelmaan dewi musim semi yang selalu melafalkan namamu dengan intonasi berlebihan setiap kali kalian bertatap muka. Atau hanya sekedar sekelebatan menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain. Atau _kebetulan _mempertemukan kalian di tempat tak terduga. _Dia, _Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, arti nyawa seorang Uchiha Sasuke—

—karena itulah saat-saat seperti ini yang paling kau butuhkan adalah kehadirannya. Walaupun dengan kadar kesadaran penuh kau pun tahu dengan jelas hal itu tidak mungkin. Karena _dia_, keberadaannya sekarang adalah _ketiadaan_.

"Hahhh, hahhh, hhhhh, ra—hh, hhhh."

Lagi-lagi kau berusaha menyebutkan namanya. Walaupun selalu sama saja, yang terdengar hanya suara seperti benda yang tergesek dengan paksa. Karena kau memang mempekerjakan dirimu sendiri dengan paksa, berusaha terlalu keras menggerakkan tenggorokanmu untuk menyebutkan namanya padahal untuk sekedar bernafas dengan benar saja kau tidak bisa. Tapi kau keras kepala, seperti biasa tentu saja. _Inhaler _itu tetap kau acuhkan, sementara badanmu yang semakin memperlihatkan cetak tonjolan tulangmu itu kau ingsutkan ke arah ranjang bernuansa merah muda di sampingmu. Ranjang ini memang milik_nya_.

Dan tanganmu, masih setia menggenggam—sedikit meremas—lembaran yang sedianya berisi fotonya dan dirimu. Kenang-kenangan terakhir kalian bersama. Entah kapan foto itu diambil, ingatanmu yang sempurna itu tidak dapat mengetahuinya secara jelas. Bagimu keberadaannya di sisimu masih benar-benar nyata, bukan fatamorgana. Begitu juga hari-harimu bersamanya seolah masih begitu dekat, masih belum terlalu lama. Semuanya masih seperti kemarin.

"Hahhhhh..ssh—ss haa..hehhh..hhh-"

Masih dengan nafasmu yang terputus-putus kau berusaha menarik dirimu untuk berdiri dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuh kurusmu ke atas kasur milik gadis musim semimu itu. Kau terlihat sangat payah Sasuke, tapi kau tak peduli.

Seiring dengan detak nafasmu yang semakin menderu, ingatanmu berjalan mundur, mundur dan terus mundur. Mengantarkanmu kepada sebuah memori dimana gadis bersurai merah muda itu mulai memasuki kehidupan tanpa riakmu.

.

.

_Konoha, 20XX_

"_Hajimemashite! Watashiwa, Sakura-desu!"_

_Suara sebening beledu terdengar dominan menerjang indera pendengaranmu saat itu. Sangat cukup untuk membuatmu memusatkan atensi ke arah sosok merah muda yang tengah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Sesaat kau merasa pusat gravitasimu tersedot ke arah sana. Tapi hanya sesaat. Karena kau __Uchiha Sasuke__, tekankan pada nama __Uchiha__. Garis keturunan sudah membuatmu secara alami membentuk pertahanan diri untuk tidak mudah tertarik pada suatu hal secara spesifik. Walaupun hal itu bersifat mencolok dan harus kau akui sudah menarik perhatianmu. Tapi dirimu bagimu saat itu adalah entitas yang bebas. Kau bagimu adalah sesuatu hal yang menarik, bukan untuk ditarik._

_Tanpa kau sadari Sasuke, semakin kuat kau menyangkal justru semakin nyata kau telah jatuh olehnya. Dan itu lah yang terjadi padamu saat itu, kau terperangkap dalam pesonanya tanpa bisa kau cegah. Logikamu mengatakan tidak, tapi satu hal yang tak kau tahu Sasuke; hati tidak pernah berjalan seiring logika. Sialnya lagi, segala indera dalam dirimu lebih menurut pada hatimu. _

_Sosoknya yang tidak terlalu menjulang tapi terlihat ideal dengan tinggi sedang dan pinggang ramping, suaranya yang bening sebening percikan air, wanginya yang selalu bak taman bunga berganti-ganti aroma setiap harinya (kau bahkan hapal polanya; di hari apa dia memakai aroma yang mana), bayangannya yang entah kenapa selalu kau sadari bahwa itu miliknya (catatan bahwa hanya kau yang sangat sensitif dengan bayangan Sakura sehingga tahu itu dirinya hanya melalui bayangannya ketika orang lain bahkan belum memikirkan itu bayangan milik siapa) bahkan hanya sekedar namanya yang sering tidak sengaja kau dengar dari mulut sahabat-sahabatmu pun mampu membuatmu tersedak jika kau sedang makan. Ah Sasuke, kau benar-benar gila saat itu tanpa kau sadari penyebab kegilaanmu apa._

_Gadis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa dari yang teristimewa sampai-sampai harus mendapatkan tempat istimewa di hatimu. Setidaknya itu menurutmu—saat itu._

_Namun saat itu semesta masih berpihak padamu. Harga dirimu sebagai pusat ketertarikan segala gender tetap terselamatkan karena Haruno Sakura ternyata tak mengelak dari pesonamu. Tanpa perlu repot-repot kau menarik gadis itu sudah tertarik, seperti gadis yang sudah-sudah. Bedanya, meskipun Sakura seperti gadis yang sudah-sudah tapi dia gadis pertama (dan mungkin satu-satunya) yang membuatmu mau repot-repot mengganti jadwal piket harian kelas (secara diam-diam) agar bisa satu hari dengannya. Terimakasih pada jabatanmu sebagai ketua kelas yang bisa memberimu kewenangan lebih saat itu. _

_Dan dia lah gadis pertama yang tahu tentang penyakit asmamu. Suatu hal yang tidak niat kau sebarkan secara gratisan pada siapa pun. Kecuali pada orang-orang terdekatmu. _

_Mungkin memang dari luar terlihat Sakura yang terus menerus merong-rongmu, mengikutimu kesana kemari, terus berusaha berbicara denganmu walau pun sering kau acuhkan. Padahal yang sebenarnya kalian adalah dua entitas yang saling tarik menarik. Dia yang berusaha menarikmu dari datarnya alur hidupmu dan kau yang berusaha mempertahankannya tetap bergerak dinamis di orbitmu._

_Ah, masa-masa itu. Masa-masa sekolah yang penuh gejolak. SMA. _

_Kalau dipikir-pikir saat itu kau benar-benar menikmatinya kan, Sasuke? Lebih dari yang kau harapkan. Semuanya karena gadis itu. Karena Sakura lah dirimu mencoba hal baru keluar dari zona aman Uchiha-mu. Seperti tertawa keras saat gadis itu terlambat berangkat sekolah dan memakai kaos kaki beda warna; putih di kanan hitam di kiri. Sangat bukan Uchiha. Tapi saat itu kau yang tidak peduli dengan kepedulianmu sama sekali tidak berpikir apa jadinya jika kau tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti itu di depan umum. Toh, nenek moyangmu tidak akan tiba-tiba bangkit dari kubur hanya untuk repot-repot menjitakmu. Ayolah, hei itu lelucon kuno!_

_Andai saja waktu terus berjalan di tempat yang sama. Saat itu kau diam-diam berharap putaran jarum jam bergerak seribu kali lebih lama, agar kau bisa menikmati masa-masa manis itu dalam tempo yang lebih panjang. Tapi harapan konyol dan fakta kosong adalah realitas yang harus kau hadapi Sasuke. Seperti seharusnya, masa-masa indah SMA-mu itu memang berlalu, seiring berjalannya waktu—_

—_dan mulai sirnanya sinarnya dari kehidupanmu._

_._

_._

"Uhukkk! Hukk! Hhhh..hhhh…hh…"

Kau terbatuk. Sedikit merintih ketika kau merasakan tenggorokanmu mulai mengeluarkan rasa seperti karat besi. Semakin payah kau mengais sisa-sisa udara yang rasanya semakin menipis di sekitarmu. Nafasmu semakin putus-putus, bisa terhitung dengan bilangan berulang; satu dua satu dua. Tapi kepalamu itu memang terbuat dari batu eh, Sasuke? Bukannya berusaha meraih _inhaler _untuk bisa membantumu bernafas dengan benar kau justru kembali fokus pada ingatanmu. Mencoba menggali lagi memori tentang dirinya yang membekaskan jejak permanen. Sekali pun jejak itu menyakitkan.

.

.

* * *

**"** _When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now__? _**"**

* * *

_Seperti halnya musim yang terus berganti, masa manis pun tak bisa selamanya kau kecap Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun! Kita masuk di universitas yang sama lho!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Tebak tebak! Aku masuk fakultas apa?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku menyuruhmu untuk menebak bukan bertanya, baka! Ayo tebaaaaak!" _

"_Terserah kau saja."_

"_Dasar manusia tidak seru! Akuuuu-"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Masuk di fakultas yang sama dengan Sasuke-kun! Yeay! Kita akan selalu bersama-sama, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Stalker!"_

"_Naniiii?!"_

_Sebuah potongan fragmen sederhana yang tersembul kuat di simpul memorimu. Memang hanya hal kecil; muka bahagianya saat dia mengatakan akan menempuh studi yang sama lagi denganmu. Padahal dengan sangat baik kau tahu Sakura bukanlah orang yang begitu mencintai angka-angka sehingga mau menerjunkan diri bersamamu masuk ke Teknik Fisika, walau pun tidak bisa dibilang bodoh juga sih._

_Tapi kalimatnya yang berbunyi—_

"_Kita akan selalu bersama-sama, Sasuke-kun!"_

—_itu selalu bagaikan lonceng mantra ajaib yang terdengar di telingamu. Betapa kau selalu ingin sejujur gadis itu yang bisa mengungkapkan hatinya dengan secara gamblang. Tapi dengan bodohnya kau selalu menahannya di pangkal lidahmu, membuatnya tak sekali pun bergaung dari bibir tipismu itu. Saat itu kau begitu naïf. Pola pikirmu terlalu mengagungkan dirimu sendiri, memudahkan segala hal. Kau pikir : asal Sakura tetap di sampingmu maka tak apa._

_Tanpa kau sadar; ada sebongkah hati yang terus menunggu sambil perlahan mengukir ragu._

_Hati lain halnya dengan angka, Sasuke. Tidak bisa dipastikan tapi butuh kepastian. Terlalu lama berada di sampingmu mungkin membuat Sakura semakin berharap. Tapi hanya sebatas itu yang kau berikan; harapan. Sedihnya, harapan itu hampir bisa dibilang kosong karena kau tidak pernah benar-benar mau mengisinya. Hati gadis mana yang tidak tercekik ketika terlalu lama digantungkan?_

_Padahal Sakura sudah menyatakan dirinya dengan jelas._

_Padahal Sakura sudah mendepositkan seluruh hatinya padamu._

_Padahal Sakura sudah bermain-main dengan masa depannya kelak demi tetap bisa bersamamu._

_Tapi kau masih bertahan dengan kebisuanmu. Kau masih begitu yakin Sakura tak akan kemana-mana, tetap di sampingmu dan akan selalu mendukungmu. Logikamu tidak melihat adanya kemungkinan Sakura berpaling darimu. Tapi sekali lagi kau salah besar Sasuke; hati tidak pernah bisa diukur dengan logika._

_Sayangnya, kau terlambat menyadari itu. Kau baru menyadarinya saat bayang-bayang Sakura semakin samar di sisimu. Sosok gadis musim semi itu semakin jarang terlihat mendampingimu, email dan telepon darinya semakin jarang juga menyambangi ponselmu, suara berisiknya sudah semakin jarang juga mengalun di telingamu. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dimana ada Sasuke, disitu ada Sakura._

_Dan saat kau menemukan alasan mulai menghilangnya dinamika Sakura dalam kehidupanmu kau benar-benar sudah terlambat._

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun! Kau tahu kan aku menyukaimu, dari dulu kita bertemu pertama kali sampai sekarang?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Kau…perasaanmu padaku, bagaimana?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana."_

"_Haahhh? Maksudmu bagaimana sih?"_

"_Terserah kau saja."_

"_Mana bisa begitu! Aku juga butuh kepastian, baka!"_

"_Urusai eh, Sakura."_

"_Urusai? Kau tahu aku juga punya kadar batas tunggu Sasuke-kun! Sampai kapan kau menyuruhku menunggu begini?"_

"_Aku tidak merasa pernah menyuruhmu menunggu."_

"_Tapi sikapmu… Hah, sudahlah! Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku dekat dengan seseorang?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Dia…memintaku menjadi kekasihnya kemarin. Menurutmu…bagaimana?"_

"…"

"…"

"_Terserah."_

* * *

**"** _When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you__**"**_

* * *

_Terserah._

_Hanya dengan satu kata dan kau membuat dirimu kehilangan dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti bayang-bayang Haruno Sakura semakin samar dan akhirnya hilang dari sisimu. Dia mulai merakit harapan baru dengan orang yang mencintainya dan sedang berusaha dia cintai sementara kau meratapi puing-puing kehancuranmu. Sendirian._

* * *

**"** _When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too__**"**_

* * *

_Hidupmu kembali tak beriak, gelombang kehidupan yang gadis itu tiupkan telah berhenti berhembus. Kau tak ubah layaknya zombie yang mencoba berpoker face dengan wajah stoic milikmu. Ragamu boleh saja sempurna, tapi jiwamu telah terenggut bersama dengan kepergiannya. Padahal saat itu, dia belum benar-benar pergi. Masih ada di sekitarmu, masih bersikap sama padamu, masih terus tersenyum untukmu. Hanya saja sudah tidak menggantungkan asanya lagi padamu._

_Ada orang lain di antara kalian dan entah kenapa kau merasa tidak suka. Begitu tidak suka sampai-sampai rasanya ingin menghajarnya bahkan kalau perlu memusnahkannya._

_Pikiranmu semakin kacau. Otakmu semakin kau rasa tidak waras. Keinginan untuk mencabik-cabik sosok ketiga di antara kalian itu semakin menggila. Rasa sakit, sesak, ngilu tak terperikan semakin menghujammu tanpa ampun._

_Saat itu lah kau sadar; ini lah hukuman untukmu. Ganjaran untuk lelaki pecundang yang tidak berani mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Boleh saja katakan Sakura tidak setia, tapi dari awal kau sendiri yang sudah mengkhianati perasaanmu, Sasuke. Selalu menghindar dari rasa sukamu yang nyata pada gadis musim semi itu. Bahkan untuk memintanya kembali ke sisimu pun kau tidak mampu; kau merasa tidak pantas mengambil kembali apa yang sudah kau sia-siakan._

* * *

" _When you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you__**"**_

* * *

_Kau hancur. Yang tersisa darimu saat itu hanyalah penyesalan—_

—_dan rasa rindu yang membuncah untuk Sakura._

_._

_._

"Hhh…Sa..ku…hhhhaa…hhh.."

Nafasmu lagi-lagi makin memendek. Remasan tanganmu pada lembar foto kalian berdua semakin menguat dan kini ditekankan pada dada kirimu. Terasa sakit dan menyesakkan disana, baik fisik maupun psikis. Kau merasa dadamu seperti dipukul dengan alu bertalu-talu kemudian disayat dengan sembilu bermata sembilan.

Sakit.

Tapi dalam kesakitanmu itu pun roda ingatanmu masih terus berputar. Mengantarkanmu kembali ke simpul memori yang lain. Sebuah titik akhir dari kebertidakberdayaanmu saat ini.

.

.

_Empat tahun genap sudah kau kehilangan dirinya. Lebih tepatnya, kau yang menghilangkan jejakmu dari dirinya. Tidak tahan dengan kesakitanmu sendiri maka empat tahun silam kau memutuskan untuk menghindar. Kau pindah ke universitas lain tanpa bilang apa pun padanya. Jangankan bilang, telepon atau email pun tidak._

_Kau masih lah seorang pengecut yang tidak mau mengakui kekalahanmu saat itu Sasuke. Kau kalah dari perasaanmu jadi kau memutuskan untuk lari sejauh-jauhnya. Ke tempat dimana Sakura tidak bisa menemukanmu. Segala komunikasi pun kau putuskan darinya. Berharap dengan begitu perasaanmu akan terkubur seiring berjalannya waktu._

_Tapi lagi-lagi fakta menentang logika yang kau usung. Boleh saja kau pergi jauh, boleh saja kau tidak memberi kabar, boleh saja waktu mengijinkanmu lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Tapi tetap tangan-tangan Tuhan yang lebih kuasa mengatur jalan hidupmu._

_Suatu malam di festival lilin di Hokkaido, kalian kembali saling menemukan satu sama lain. Dia yang terlihat semakin anggun dengan balutan kimono merah muda dan rambut yang disanggul. Dari sisa geraian rambutnya kau yakin kalau panjangnya kini paling tidak sudah mencapai punggung. Matanya masih sama seperti terakhir kau kenal; hijau dan teduh. Senyumnya pun tidak berubah, hangat dan mampu membungkus hatimu yang sudah membeku itu. Dalam hati ingin sekali kau memeluknya dalam satu terjangan, tapi lagi-lagi kau si laki-laki penuh logika hanya memandangnya penuh kekakuan. Seakan-akan melihat hantu (ah ya, mungkin dia lebih mengerikan daripada hantu bagimu). Kalian tetap tidak akan berinteraksi kalau saja Sakura tidak duluan memelukmu dan menumpahkan air mata sucinya di dadamu. Tidak peduli kemejamu jadi basah, gadis itu menangis semaunya sambil memukul-mukulkan tangan kecilnya dengan kuat di tempat yang sama._

_Memang sakit, tapi tidak lebih sakit jika dibandingkan dengan suara pilu tangisan gadismu itu._

_Rasanya hatimu tertohok mengingat jika mungkin saja alasan gadis itu sampai menangis sedemikian rupa adalah dirimu. Kau yang merasa tidak seharusnya ditangis karena tidak pantas dan bukan lah hakmu. Tapi di sisi lain, kau pun ingin merengkuhnya dalam dekapanmu dan memberikan ketenangan padanya—_

—_dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya; kau—Uchiha Sasuke— membiarkan dirimu dibawa oleh instingmu. Tanganmu yang biasanya kaku bersambut untuk membalas pelukannya. Masa bodoh dengan hak dan pantas tidaknya, yang kau tahu saat itu yang amat sangat kau inginkan adalah memeluknya, membuatnya aman dalam dekapanmu._

"_Sasuke-kun, hiks."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Baka!"_

_Baka._

_Ah, sebuah kata yang kau rindukan. Tidak ada yang berani memanggilmu begitu kecuali Sakura. Dan malam itu kau mendengarnya mengucapkannya kembali, Sasuke._

_Setelah puas menangis, gadis itu tetap saja kembali pada tabiat aslinya; berisik. Dan kau hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Bagaimana pun, hal itu juga kan yang kau rindukan?_

_Tidak sekali pun dia membahas tentang alasan kepergianmu yang secara tiba-tiba. Kau sendiri pun tidak mau bertanya tentang kabar kekasih gadismu itu. Tanpa bahasa verbal pun, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu sama tahu hati satu sama lain, eh?_

"_Sasuke-kun, kau besok wisuda kan ya?"_

"_Hn, tahu darimana?"_

"_Apa sih yang tidak kutahu darimu, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Stalker!"_

_Dan dia tertawa renyah saat mendengarmu lagi-lagi menyebutnya dengan panggilan stalker. Boleh lah kau sedikit besar kepala Sasuke, bahwa dia juga rindu kau bilang sebagai stalker. Lucu sekali kalian ini._

_Lalu gadis musim semi itu tiba-tiba mencondongkan diri ke arahmu, membuatmu sedikit berjengit mundur memperhatikan tatapan matanya yang menurutmu mencurigakan itu. Tapi gadis itu hanya tertawa lepas melihat ekspresmu sambil kemudian mengajakmu membuat janji yang kelak kau sesali kenapa harus kau tepati,_

"_Sasuke-kun! Besok setelah kau wisuda pergi lah ke patung amor yang ada di depan kampusmu itu ya! Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu!"_

"_Kenapa harus setelah wisuda?"_

"_Karena ini special, oke?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Oke bukan 'hn', Sa-su-ke-kun!"_

"_Baiklaah, oke!"_

_Gadis itu memberimu senyuman terbaiknya mendengarmu mengiyakan ajakannya. Membuatmu kembali memohon pada sang waktu untuk berjalan di tempatnya barang sebentar. Hah, sungguh, kau merasa sangat konyol saat itu. Namun juga merasa senang, ada janji yang harus kau penuhi besok._

_Ada kata yang __harus__ kau sampaikan besok._

_._

_._

"Sakkuuhhh..hhhh..hhhrr…hhh..ah!"

Ingatanmu terputus bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menggerogoti tubuhmu dengan rakus. Kau merasakan tubuhmu semakin menggila. Rasa sesak yang mencekik dan lelah yang mendominasi membuatmu makin enggan berusaha menyerap udara di sekitarmu. Kau merasa sudah tidak mungkin lagi bertahan lebih dari ini.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya kau benar-benar memenuhi janjimu padanya untuk menemuinya di depan kampusmu. Lumayan terburu-buru karena kau takut dia terlalu lama menunggu. Walaupun sesampainya disana kau belum menemukan siapa-siapa. Dia belum datang._

_Sedikit di luar kebiasaan. Biasanya Haruno Sakura lah yang akan mengomel-omelimu soal hobi keterlambatan. Hn, anggap saja dia memberimu kesempatan untuk balik mengomel-omelinya._

_Namun, sepertinya takdir menggariskan yang lain. Kau—Uchiha Sasuke—tidak akan pernah bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengomel-omeli Haruno Sakura. Bukan hanya saat itu, tapi selamanya._

_Tepat beberapa menit setelah kedatanganmu kau melihat Sakura datang dari seberang. Tersenyum dengan bibir penuh lengkap dengan lambaian tangan kiri dan sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangan kanan. Hari itu dia memakai dress selutut warna hijau; sama seperti warna matanya. Rambutnya yang panjangnya sudah sepunggung dibiarkan tergerai. Sederhana tapi manis. Dia tampak menakjubkan di matamu. Degup jantungmu semakin tidak beraturan; rasanya masih saja terlalu tegang untuk mengakui perasaanmu eh, Sasuke?_

_Semuanya berjalan sempurna sampai kemudian Sakura menyeberang dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba sebuah mini bus dari jalanan turun tak terkendali menerjang segala hal di depan matanya termasuk para pejalan kaki yang sedianya tengah menyeberang. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, tidak ada yang sempat menghindar bahkan berteriak pun percuma._

_Ingatkah kau Sasuke?_

_Saat itu jangankan berteriak, kau hanya diam. Mematung. Duniamu kembali hancur untuk kedua kalinya._

_Tidak. _

_Bahkan kau tidak punya dunia lagi._

_Saat itu tepat di depan matamu, Haruno Sakura bersama dengan tujuh pejalan kaki lainnya menjadi korban mini bus naas itu. Badannya ikut terlindas sama seperti yang lain. Dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kau melihat badan Sakura tertarik ke bawah bus dan kakinya tertindas salah satu roda belakangnya._

"_SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Hari itu sampai habis suaramu kau gunakan untuk meneriakkan namanya. Air matamu tak mau keluar. Seberapa pun sedihnya kau, air matamu tak mau keluar. Kau hanya berteriak, berteriak dan berteriak. Hanya nama Sakura yang kau ingat. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya kau mengutuk segala logika yang ada dan berharap yang tidak mungkin; bahwa Sakura akan hidup kembali._

_Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke; harapan konyol dan fakta kosong adalah realita yang harus kau hadapi._

_Sakura tidak akan pernah bangun, seberapa sering pun kau memanggil namanya. Seberapa keras pun kau berteriak. Seberapa kuat pun kau berusaha berharap pada hal yang tidak mungkin; fakta Sakura meninggal tidak pernah bisa diubah._

_Gadismu telah tiada Sasuke. Dia pergi, dengan membawa pesan yang tidak pernah bisa dia sampaikan padamu. Sekaligus membawa hutangmu yang belum sempat mengucapkan isi hatimu padanya._

_Dia pergi, dan tak kan mungkin kembali…_

_._

_._

Sudah sebulan berlalu dari ingatan terakhirmu tentang kematian Sakura. Kau si laki-laki logika telah kehilangan logikanya. Yang kau kerjakan setelah itu hanyalah duduk memandang foto kalian berdua satu-satunya. Sebuah foto yang kalian ambil bersama waktu malam festival lilin di Hokkaido. Sesekali kau menyebutkan namanya dengan lirih dan sering kali kau meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang tanpa jeda.

Namun, air matamu tak pernah keluar sekali pun setelah itu. Tak satu tetes pun. Entah seolah sudah habis air matamu atau emosimu yang sudah mati rasa. Tapi kau sekali pun tidak pernah menangis.

Sama seperti sekarang ini. Saat kesadaranmu mulai menipis, ambang batas warna hitam sudah mulai mendominasi matamu dan komposisi udara yang sudah semakin tak bersahabat dengan paru-parumu kau masih saja berusaha menyebutkan namanya. Tanpa usaha yang berujung kau masih berusaha memanggilnya. Tak kau pedulikan nafasmu yang semakin habis. _Inhaler _sudah sedari tadi kau abaikan. Sepertinya kau memang berniat menghabiskan waktumu sampai disini saja.

.

.

* * *

" _We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were__**"**_

* * *

.

.

"_Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, cinta itu seperti udara."_

"_Udara?"_

"_Hm, sederhana saja; kau membutuhkannya untuk hidup."_

"_Che, orang hidup juga butuh air dan hal-hal lain eh."_

"_Tapi orang hidup tanpa udara akan langsung mati, dan orang hidup tanpa cinta sama dengan orang mati."_

_._

_._

* * *

" _All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me__**"**_

* * *

Kau tersenyum lirih menahan sakit tak terperi ketika teringat dialog singkat itu. Kau sudah tak lagi berusaha berusaha meraup udara yang ada di sekitarmu. Bagimu mungkin ini sudah waktunya. Bagimu sudah jadi orang mati. Bahkan dunia pun kau sudah tak punya, inti dari eksistensimu di dunia ini sudah menghilang. Maka kau pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari dunia yang tak lagi bisa menampung kesakitanmu ini.

Dari sekian detik yang berlalu kau mulai menghitung, dengan rasa sakit yang menyiksa kau masih berusaha menghitung dari perpindahan jarum detik dari satu angka ke angka berikutnya. Terasa lambat dan menyiksa, panas di tenggorokanmu menggila, cekikan di lehermu mengencang, udara di sekitarmu terasa hampa, luka di hatimu juga semakin menganga. Tapi kau tersenyum, sambil mengeratkan remasanmu pada foto di tanganmu, matamu terpejam, bibirmu bergerak pelan—

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

—dan setetes air mata turun dari kelopak matamu.

**==== fin ===**

Hulalalalalalalalalalala *joget pompom* *dilempar*

Kyaaaaa apa iniii? Mana panjang banget ==" hahahah, ini oneshot terpanjang pertama yang pernah saya bikin, angst pula! Aaarrrgh *gigit agnes*

Oke, jadi ini exchange fic sama agnes (**rosalialuce**) *hayoh, mana punyamuuu? :p* berhubung saya paling dodol bikin angst jadi dia kasih challenge buat bikin fic angst T.T hooo ya Tuhaaaan, kayaknya ini authornya lebih angst daripada ficnya (?) /ngek. Gomen yak kalau feel-nya kurang angst, muehehehe. Atau menurutmu gimana nes? Yang kurang apanya? Jangan bilang kurang panjang ya ! *getok* ohya maap yak rada ga nyambung sama lagunya, udah gitu tek potong2 juga lagunya hehehe *seenak jidat*

Ohya ini kenapa ada judul AU-nya? Soalnya saya bikin yg canon dengan judul yang sama juga tapi belum jadi hehe. Bukannya sok atau gimana tapi kemaren pas tengah-tengah bikin malah dapet ide yg canon, tapi kalo yg ini dihapus juga sayang udah jadi separo ==" sayang jarinya udah ngetik (?)/woy!

Yah, pokoknya yang baca ini wajib **review **yak hehe, **concrit** diutamakan. Thankyuu : )

**Story only = 3525word (include song lyric)**

**180513, withmynewglasses**

**-allihyun.**


End file.
